


Trust

by Pomegranate_Kore



Series: James and Reila [2]
Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Kong: Skull Island (2017) RPF, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Choking, Consensual Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, James totally has a trust kink, Kidnapping, PTSD, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Trust Kink, again this is honestly just self indulgent, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomegranate_Kore/pseuds/Pomegranate_Kore
Summary: After being Kidnapped by a group of pirates, Reila finds it difficult to re-adjust to daily life post rescue.And what's more her "hero", James Conrad, just won't leave her alone!But was that really such a bad thing?Prequel to: Finding Home





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So y'all asked for a prequel and a million years later, we have one!  
> I hope you enjoy, it went through so many re-workings till we finally got to this final piece ;A;/

 

 

_The sounds of men shouting, boots stomping, and bullets flying—everything around her seemed to be going in slow motion._

_“Do you trust me?”_

_The low hum of his voice, the firm grasp of his hands on either of her shoulders. He forced her mind and gaze away from the chaos and mayhem, to instead focus upon the cerulean blue of his eyes that asked the question of life or death._

_The pounding in her chest, the bubbling in her stomach, the adrenaline coursing through her veins—and before she’d realised, she’d already uttered her answer…_

_“Yes.”_

* * *

 

Reila stood there frozen, scalpel in hand mid-dissection, eyes glazed over as the memory playing out vividly in her mind. She hadn’t even noticed the presence of someone coming up behind her, until arms thick with muscle were circling around her,  the hands grasping her wrists and the same voice from her memories dragging her back into reality—

“Miss me?”

“FUCK—”

**_CLANG—CRASH!_ **

Along with her startled outburst the distinct sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the laboratory as Reila dropped her scalpel onto the metal tray with all her samples.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?! I HAD A SCALPEL IN MY HANDS!” The scientist jerked out of her rude interrupter’s grasp and twisted her body around. Her chocolate brown eyes met the same crystal blues she saw in her memories.

These were the eyes of James Conrad, the man who saved her life.

“So, how about lunch?” this was also the man who had the audacity to ask her out after scaring the living daylights out of her.

“No. I’m busy, I have work.” It was good to keep busy, that’s what they all told her…

“Then dinner, after you finish work,” He also didn’t seem to understand the meaning of ‘no’.

“I don’t finish,” she replied curtly before picking up her sharp tool and returning her attention to her original task. Reila had elected to ignore the problem and hoped that it would take the hint to go away but from the corner of her eye she could see him lean back of his legs against the edge of her lab bench and crossing his arms—just great.

“I’ll take care of that.” His tone was completely serious and it took her a moment for her brain to fully clock onto the innuendo…

“What—Oh my god—”

“I’d rather you say my name but—” James had an amazing talent for pushing all her buttons.

“GO AWAY!” She yelled and pointed her scalpel toward the door. Rogue bloomed across her cheeks and the mortification only intensified when Reila heard her lab tech, Irene, (the only other person in the lab) sniggering behind her.

“A drink,” but of course he didn’t go away. He never went away; even when he left he’d come back. She’d questioned his persistence before, but thinking about it just gave her headache so she stopped asking herself.

He looked so pleased with himself that Reila was tempted stab him but that would probably land her in prison, so dry sarcasm was the chosen alternative, “You can’t drink or eat in the lab.”

“She would love to. Pick her up at 9. I’ll make sure she’s ready,” the song like voice of Irene rang across the room.

“IRENE?!”

Reila twisted her head back snapping at her dazzling blonde lab tech who donned a very sly smirk on her lips. Irene lacked the same boundaries James…who happened to also be an attractive blonde—how did she find herself in such close company of these people?

“Great, see you then Dr Lee.”

Her head snapped forward again, looking at James with his more than delighted grin, in utter wide eyed shock as he gave her a two fingered salute before leaving.

“WHAT?!—DON’T YOU LEAVE!—DAMMIT IRENE—WHAT THE FUCK—WHY!?” She didn’t know what emotion she was supposed to be feeling more: anger or astoundment?

“You know why.” Irene crossed her arms and raising her brow expectantly as if the answer was completely obvious.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she mirrored the lab tech, folding her arms across her body and furrowing her brows, Reila wasn’t sure if she liked whatever implication Irene was making.

“The incident.”

It all came flooding back again, the pounding noise, the catch in her breath, the spike in her heart rate—she pushed it all back and turned away from Irene no longer wanting to discuss the subject hoping it would go away. ~~It never did.~~

“That reaction, that is exactly why! You know Reila, ever since the incident you’ve been spacey, you jump at every little thing and have been even more recluse than before. But when he visits you’re yourself again.”

“I—” Reila didn’t know how to respond.

Was Irene right?

It had been a little hard after what happened. But she kept being told she was being over emotional— that it wasn’t like anything actually happened to her _physically_ , she was saved, and she was safe _now_.

But Reila hadn’t felt safe since…

* * *

  _“Do you trust me?”_

_“Yes.”_

* * *

 

_Later that night…_

Since the night began a frown had been permanently etched onto Reila’s face. James picked her up at 9 o’clock sharp. They had their usual bout of back and forth banter which ended as it always did, with Reila pissed off and James delightfully amused.

Once they reached the bar James went to go get the drinks while Reila found an empty table to sit at. The longer she was left alone the more she wanted to kill Irene for roping her into the situation.

The lighting was dim, music was lively, there were couples dancing and/or getting cosy all around her—she hadn’t expected James to bring her to a spot like this. She felt out of her depth, this was far from her comfort zone and the noise was putting her a little on edge.

And what happened next didn’t really help—

**CRASH!**

A more than tipsy patron had knocked into one of the bellhops with a tray full of glasses which all shattered as they hit the hardwood floor and the sound had Reila jumping out of her seat. But just before she fell, a pair of strong arms had caught her. When she looked up she found a pair of enchanting sapphire eyes filled with concern.

James got her on her feet, and cupped her cheek while his other arm was wrapped securely around the back of her waist keeping her steady and close, scanning her for any sign of injury, “Are you ok?”

“Um yeah… I just got a little startled, thank you…” his warmth around her, she hadn’t realised she leaned her cheek into his hand, everything just felt... Right.

“Dance with me,” he broke the silence, and pulled her over to the dance floor, away from the fuss and commotion.

“Um—I don’t really dance,” she confessed nervously.

“Do you trust me?”

That question—

Reila felt it all again— her heart pounding, the butterflies in her stomach, her mind blocking everything else but him.

Those beautiful eyes boring into her own, the ones that took away her fears.

And before she knew it she had already spoken her answer…

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Her back pushed up against the wall, legs around his waist, their lips locked in an urgent kiss. He snuck under her dress, the coarse skin of his worn hands against the silk of her thighs. Fingers digging into her hips as he ground his alert cock against her core.

A tiny whimper escaped from her lips as her fingers found their way, intertwined into his hair, pulling at short strands with a need to somehow match the roughness of James’ movements. The intensity between them was intoxicating, and her vulnerable utterance was her ticket to more as he bit her lip, his tongue intruding on his own terms, caressing her tongue with his own, marking every crevice as his. His hand moved forward, fingers slipping into the lace of her panties. The dextrous digits found her core already deliciously juicy that the first finger slipped in with ease.

“ **Fuck.** ” He broke their kiss, cursing at the feeling of her velvety walls clenching around his finger, making his cock twitch in anticipation.

“James…” she breathed, nuzzling her nose against his, sensually flicking her tongue against his lips as he was knuckle deep, ghosting so close _that_ spot.

“Tell me to stop,” he pressed his forehead against hers, his usually blues now almost black with fully blown pupils, taking in her lusty molten chocolate orbs, the sight of her slack jaw, the glistening of her skin… She was an ethereal vision, an unknowing siren that was drowning him in everything that was Reila.

“Tell me to stop before I can’t,” he added another finger, curving the digits to hit her spot while his thumb found her swollen nub.

“No don’t—FUCK JAMES! YES!”  He tipped her over edge, her, body arching as the pleasure surged through her entire being. She had arrived inordinately fast, and it would have been mortifying to know how much power James had over her to do so, if it hadn’t felt so _good_ , so _right_.

Before she knew it she found herself naked, thrown on the bed and James running his hands down her body, cupping her breasts, thumbing her peaked nipples. His lips ravished her neck, kissing, sucking, and biting at the delicate skin before replacing his hands at her soft mounds.  A sharp hitch of her breath, followed by a long moan of his name as he took one of her stiff peaks between his teeth and tugging at the sensitive little numb. The ferocity never ceased, he refused to let her down her high with all the stimulation he was insistently inflicting upon her—it was almost cruel.

Down further he went, and at some point she regained control of her arms, previously limp and now recovering from the numbness of euphoria, and held him closer to her as he continued his sensuous path.

“Reila, tell—”

Her ears deafened at the sound of her name escaping from his lips, he’d never called her by her first name before… The way it just rolled off his tongue in that smooth baritone— it seem to wrap around her soul like a strong embrace of a lover...

“Say my name again…” Her plea caught his attention; he paused and averted his attentions to meet her gaze.

Reila cupped his cheeks in her hands, and lured them into an upright position on their knees and James leaned in close and before their lips met he whispered—

“ _Reila…_ ” He granted her wish, and she closed the gap between their lips. The passion between them amplified as the kiss continued to deepen. They only broke for a moment as Reila hurriedly removed James’ shirt before resuming.

She ran her hands along the curve of his trained biceps, the broadness of his shoulders and down his perfectly chiselled torso—this man was designed after Adonis and it was ridiculously unfair. Reila felt like no Aphrodite but when he twitched under her touch it filled her with enough confidence to continue.

Her fingers began fumbling with his belt and trousers. Once succeeded in her goal, her fingers slipped into the cotton of his boxers and wrapped her hand around the thick girth of James’ cock, removing it from its confines and bestowing it with tender attentions. He was definitely much larger than any man she’d ever been with but as she stroked the velvety, uncut length of James Conrad, her thighs clenched together in eager anticipation.

She didn’t have to wait for long, as a growl erupted from the soldier's chest. He broke their kiss and hissed through his teeth at her ministrations “ ** _Reila._ ** ”

He removed her hands from his person pinned them above her head with one hand while other was at his cock, teasing the swollen tip along her wet slit—

“Ja-AMES!” He entered her in a single stroke, and even with the previous preparation, the sudden intrusion by the more than large cock sent a delicious white hot pain through her body. But more was all she wanted.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her pussy clenched around his hard member, the feeling of soft tight walls forced James onto his forearms for balance at the intensity of their coupling. Still, he began a slow rhythm, feeling the same need of _more_ as she.

He regained enough composure to right himself and his hands digging into her hips, guiding her to meet his trusts.

His breath was heavy, her gasps sharp.

Their eyes locked, and their moans echoed throughout the room.

James traced a hand up her soft stomach, between her breasts, along her collar bone before his fingers found them around her dainty neck…

“Do you trust me Reila?”

The drumming heart beating against her chest, the flips in her tummy, the security of his hold, his beautiful eyes on her and only her—it was happening all over again…

“ ** _Yes_ ** …”

Slowly he increased the pressure around her throat taking her breath away...

A pretty rose blossomed throughout her face, her jaw slackened taking in desperate gasps, her heart rate going into crazy overdrive, her body rushing to compensate for the lack of air.

Yet, the panic didn’t reach her mind.

In fact, it was the first time since _that_ time she felt so… _Free_ …

The chains of anxiety broke, replaced with his tight embrace.

It was as if her body was no longer hers but that was ok— because it was James...

It was James who was inside of her making her dizzy with pleasure.

It was James holding her until she saw stars and only just before she tipped over the brink did he ease his grasp allowing her body to swallow their air it was desperately fighting for—to only then continue his restriction, allowing her the smallest of gasps when absolutely required.

**_“Come Reila, give me what’s mine.”_ **

And on cue—her body seized with ecstacy, James released her throat allowing the precious oxygen to flood her system as the endorphins rushed through her veins.

The walls of her cunt clamped around James’ generous cock forcing him into completion—the feeling of his hot come inside of her, the deep beckoning moans of her name as James experienced his own euphoria, triggered secondary waves of agonising pleasure that just wouldn’t stop…

James didn’t remove himself from her warmth, instead kept her close and flipped their positions so she lay on his chest as they recovered from their peaks. He rubbed her back to ease her breaths, the feeling of her softness underneath his hand easing him back down.

Reila took his other hand and brought it back to her neck, already feeling… Off, without his placement which had prompted James to ask, “You want another go already?”

Yes.

And clearly he was too by the way he hardening inside her as the moments continued to pass between them.

But also—

“I feel safe,” She admitted. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the post-coital cocktail of endorphins and lack of oxygen, causing the mirage of emotions or maybe it was because of the incident which caused some sort of transfer…

“Good.”

She had half expected something sarcastic from him, the beginning of another of one of their one sided bantering which left her flustered and James amused at her feeling safe when a hand was wrapped around her neck, one that could easily break it, one that could easily kill her.

But he seemed to understand, and dare she say, he even sounded relieved at her declaration.

Maybe he needed something too…

“Why did you keep asking me to make you stop?”

He’d paused the petting-like movement against her back before answering. “I was giving you an out.”

She had wanted to comment that he had been two fingers, knuckle deep inside her and knowingly bringing her to a ridiculously quick first orgasm while he was giving her this supposed ‘out’ but she had a feeling he knew exactly what he doing. However, Reila was more curious to what he meant by it.

“…An out?”

“To becoming mine,” he declared, as his arms wrapped around her almost possessively.

“ _Oh_ — Hey!—where are we—” he didn’t let his claim sink in before he moved them both off the bed, securing her legs around his waist and standing on his feet. Reila instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck for balance as James began walking them out of her bedroom.

“To make tea, for your throat,” he stated as if it was the most obvious thing, arriving at the kitchen and placing her onto the counter next the kettle and flicking it’s switch.

The both of them were still joined together from previously, but now James had fully recovered, hard and deep inside of her hot, delicious cunt. He began to rock his hips, drawing out slowly before sharply thrusting forward and at the elevated angle, he hitting her sweet spot with perfect accuracy each time.

“This isn’t making tea…” she whined burying her face in crook of his neck and continued to moan freely as they continued through the motions—If this was what it meant to belong to James Conrad then Reila couldn’t bring herself to mind it.

She heard him chuckle before he leaned back, and cupped her cheek. He placed his forehead over hers, looking deeply into her eyes and asked once again, “Reila, do you trust me?”

“I think you know that answer by now…”

“Say it, for me.”

“ _Yes_.”

 

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?! Did you enjoy it? You up for more?  
> (I may have a couple ideas including a proposal buzzing around my head for these two cuties)


End file.
